Doc Hudson's return
“Doc Hudson's return” is the 7th episode of the second season of Lightning McQueen and Friends. Summary When Lightning McQueen and Mater are driving along one night, they see the ghost of McQueen’s old mentor Doc Hudson. They soon tell all of their friends about it, and pretty soon, everyone else starts to see Doc’s ghost as well. Plot One night, Mater and Lightning McQueen are tractor tipping and then get chased out of the field by Frank the combine. When McQueen and Mater are driving back home, they see a spirit appear in the sky. It is the ghost of McQueen’s late mentor, Doc Hudson. McQueen and Mater are both in awe of Doc’s ghost and McQueen tells him that he is very happy to be able to talk to him again. Doc asks McQueen if he remembers his advice about turning on dirt, to which McQueen replies “turn right to go left”. Doc tells McQueen what an amazing racer he is before his spirit mysteriously fades away. The next day, McQueen and Mater go to Flo's V8 Cafe and tell all of their friends about seeing Doc’s ghost. The other residents of Radiator Springs cannot believe that McQueen and Mater saw Doc’s ghost in the sky last night! Later that day, McQueen and Cruz Ramirez are racing at Willy's Butte, and they practice the turn-right-to-go-left move that Doc had taught McQueen. When Cruz asks McQueen what it was like when he saw Doc’s ghost, McQueen tells her that he was amazed and that he told Doc how happy he was to speak to him again. Cruz wishes that she could see Doc’s ghost as well. When McQueen and Cruz are going home that night, Doc’s ghost appears again. Doc is very happy that McQueen has become Cruz’s mentor, and asks McQueen how he feels about being a mentor of young talent. McQueen replies that training Cruz has been a great experience for him and that he felt just as happy as Doc did when he became McQueen’s mentor. The following day, Cruz talks about how she saw Doc’s ghost, to the amazement of the other cars. Soon, Doc’s ghost appears in front of everyone in town: first Luigi and Guido, then Sarge, then Fillmore, and then Sally. Everyone starts talking about Doc’s ghost. Smokey, Doc’s old crew chief, tells everyone that he saw Doc appear as a spirit and that they had a wonderful conversation about Doc’s racing days. The other cars are amazed to hear this, especially McQueen and Cruz. At that very moment, Doc’s ghost appears in front of everyone, telling them it is great to see them all together. Smokey also tells Doc that it is good to see him again. McQueen and his friends are very happy that they all saw Doc’s ghost. They know that Doc will always be with them, even though he is in heaven. Characters *Lightning McQueen *Cruz Ramirez *Mater *Sally *Doc Hudson (appears as a spirit in the sky) *Ramone *Flo *Luigi *Guido *Fillmore *Sarge *Smokey *Tractors *Frank Category:Episodes Category:Lightning McQueen and Friends Episodes